1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mobile technology and more particularly to an apparatus, system and methods for visually connecting people in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, people participate in large and crowded events (e.g., music festivals, sporting events, etc) or activities that take place in large spaces such as a mall, theme park, college campus, and so on. A problem the participants are facing is getting lost or separated from the group they are part of (e.g., family, friends group, etc). Another problem is that the participants have limited options of socially interacting with their group while at these events. Thus, there is a need for a new apparatus, system and methods for visually connecting people, to solve the above problems.